


A Day In The Park

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [30]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: viisivarvaslaiskiainen said:Non-sexual forms of intimacy: Wrift + touching partner affectionally without asking as a public display of affection.





	A Day In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/gifts).



Their day out had been full of firsts for Drift. Public displays of affection were not welcomed in his previous life. Wing’s seemed to thrive on them. The jet indulged too much at lunch. He curled his larger frame around Drift's claiming he was now cold and needed to borrow Drift’s warmth. “You’re weird.” Drift shot back as he continued to sip his warmed steeped energon. 

At the park afterward, there had been a few artist sketching the local flora and fauna. Wing intertwined his fingers with Drift’s and allowed the excitable jet to pull him along to find his favorite artist. Wing had liked one of the pieces, in particular, so Drift purchased it for him. The knight cupped Drift’s helm touching their crests together holding him close to share their breath. “Thank you dearest. I will treasure it.”

Drift’s hands clutched at Wing’s hip skirting. “Don’t mention it Flyboy.” 

Later that night as they sat listening to a concert in the same park, Wing moved to lay between Drift’s splayed legs. He fidgeted and twitched until he finally sat up, twisted Drift’s leg to the side, he bent Drift's knee then lay back down and curled his arms around Drift’s shinguard. “That’s more like it. You make a good pillow, just needed to adjust you properly.” He kissed the joint of Drift’s knee as he settled in to listen to the concert again. 

Drift’s hand came up and slowly stroked the cheek spars and finials along Wing’s helm. “Shoosh it Flyboy. Besides if I’m so uncomfortable, you could just sit up.” 

Wing gripped Drift’s leg tighter as he curled around the captured appendage. “No, comfy now. Shoosh, I want to hear the music.” 

“Whatever Flyboy.” Drift chuckled and continued to stroke Wing’s helm.


End file.
